


Light At the End

by capitainpistol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: Leia visits Luke off-world and things get intense. EXPLICIT TWINCEST.





	Light At the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomShipper/gifts).



The ship was coming in hot.

_Hold on, Leia. Don’t eject._

If she made the recalibrations he’d sent she would land in a thud… minus a wing or two. 

The dense thick clouds would take care of the encroaching fire. The three hundred tall trees cushion her fall.

 _If_ she didn’t eject.

Instinct would urge any good pilot to abandon ship. Fortunately, Leia was only a decent pilot.

Luke’s macrobinoculars were useless against the canopied sky. Accustomed to the hard uneven terrain and following his senses, Luke’s nose tickled with a faint smell of smoke. From far away came a terrible crushing groan of the beasts in the forests seeing what he couldn’t see.

 

-

 

Leia cleared through the rubble, slipping on a wet rock and landing hard on her ankle. Too angry and wet with sweat to be worried, she tested the bone, resting her weight on her ankle. The pain was minimal. Annoying. A sprain. 

Her ship slept on its head behind her, shielding her from the fast falling thick rain. 

The adrenaline was starting to wear off, leaving her shaking and cold. An all too familiar feeling. Almost comforting. Used to calamitous drama of entering new planets in and out of wartime, she focused on the most important thing. She was alive.

And she was going to kill Luke Skywalker. 

_I promise you, Luke Skywalker. You are a dead man._

“Leia?!”

Leia knew it was him, but her body reacted instantly. She turned abruptly, blaster pointed upward. Her body screamed awake with bruises sure to cause her grief over the next few days.

Her name echoed faintly in the dark, the dense wet forest muffling all sounds. She tasted blood and allowed herself a moment of panic. Leia couldn't be sure she wasn't bleeding out. During war, soldiers who appeared perfectly healthy shut their eyes for some respite and never woke.

“Leia! ”

He appeared like a spectre from behind the ship above her, making her crane up uncomfortably. He jumped down easily and with confidence, dressed head to foot in dark layers that fluttered, landing on his feet without a sound.

The quiet was startling as they looked on one another, taking in the small changes, the tiny wrinkles, the million fleeting thoughts neither could voice but still understand. Neither moved.

Had it truly been eight months?

Luke smiled, approaching her with none of that youthful exasperation he had when he first rescued her. 

“Leia…”

Leia used to find it amusing, that breathless, quiet way he said her name, but all of her seemed to react to his whisper. 

They closed the space between them, arms closing around each other that it should’ve been uncomfortable, but it wasn’t.

Luke pulled away, combed the hair stuck to her face. 

“Are you hurt? How are you? I am so sorry.”

Leia touched his cheeks, easing his worry. She noticed the gray starting to grow over the blond in his stubble, and it made her stomach drop, how long it had been since they’d seen each other. So much had changed. He was a galactically known hero and legend. She was a respected diplomat rising through the ranks.

He took her hand and kissed it softly, a bit of embarrassment in his eyes when he looked back at her, but she was grateful for the small gesture of respect. 

“Miss me?” He asked with a grin.

“Not even a little bit.”

Luke laughed, his face lighting up. There was so much to say to each other, but they hugged again. 

-

 

There truly was more to say. Leia needed to catch him up on the ever changing political landscape of the core, and Luke had made progress in his Jedi recruitment.

But nightfall came fast and unrelenting. They could move at a slower pace and find a nook a sleep for the night, but they’d have to do it in shifts. A fire was possible, but hard to maintain, and the glow of any artificial light would attract things bigger than the alien bugs crawling and hissing around them.

The other option: move fast and get to camp an hour or two _after_ nightfall.

“This isn’t nightfall, yet?”

“It isn’t as terrible as it appears. The terrain is harsh, but sentients have always lived here. They made paths that we can follow even in the pitch dark, leads straight to camp.” A smile returned. “You’ll see.”

“It’s too bad you decided not to become a diplomat,” she said, accustomed to getting some… unfortunate planet guides in her lifetime.

“This suits me better.”

It did. He seemed wiser, at peace, but impulse guided her. She had missed him terribly. Keeping busy made her forget that. “Away from your friends? From your family?”

Luke didn’t answer her. “Is there is anything wrong? I figured you’d want to do option two, but if you’re injured--”

She stood up, too fast for her swollen ankle. “I’m ready,” she lied.

Luke shook his head. “Sit. Then we move.”

Leia frowned some more, but sat nonetheless. “It’s fine.”

“I’d like to return you to your husband in one piece.”

Leia was glad he was already focused on her foot to notice that she was truly frowning. She hadn’t thought of Han at all since she landed.

 

-

 

Luke was her guide in the dark. He kept quiet, speaking nothing longer than two words and even then just to ask after her. “Can you move? Are you alright? Want to rest?”

Leia eventually had to tell him to shut up, but her raised voice prompted another “quiet.” Luke pulled her down, their faces close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck.

“What are you…”

“Shh,” he said.

Leia was forced onto her bad ankle. Pain wasn’t terrible, so long as her weight was on her foot and on the walking stick Luke had made out of a fallen branch.

“I have macro-”

Luke slicked an arm around her waist. He was good at it and had been doing it all night, lifting her easily. A sudden breeze hit her, and she turned to it. A small, white source of light that momentarily burned her eyes.

“Those are my people. You’ll be safe with them. Hurry, Leia.”

Leia closed her hand on his arm. “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine.” He smiled. “Go.”

She wanted to kiss him goodbye. That had become their good luck charm, something sweet in chaos, but things were different now. Luke was tied to her in a deeper way.

“You’ve done this before. Tell me you’ve done this before, Luke.”

“I have. It’s a perimeter watch. We go around. Make sure.”

Leia took out her blaster. It had started to leak. Dangerous, but perhaps not to a Jedi. “Here. Not as elegant as that lightsaber of yours, but it might explode it you throw it really hard.”

He laughed. “Han’s had an effect on you.”

Leia could only make part of his face. 

“Why do you do that?” Leia asked, curious that this was the second time Han had come up unprompted. 

“What?”

“You seem to mention Han when…”

“When what, Leia?”

Leia didn’t want him to go confused and angry. She squeezed his arm one more time. “Be careful.”

He nodded and left her.

After several moments of intense quiet, a single light caught her eye. On and off and on it went in a pattern she recognized as either We Have Caf or Friendlys Don’t Fire. She hiked toward it, her hands still working as her eyes.

The gates opened for her, and a distant communal fire gave everything a faint orange glow. The men around her welcomed her, offering her bowls of food and speaking to her in a language she did not recognize. Leia nodded and accepted, looking back behind her and wondering when Luke was going to come back.

 

-

 

Luke set up his cot on the ground, stuffing extra blankets into a sack to use as a pillow. 

Leia watched him on the reflection, waiting to catch him looking at her like he used to, years ago, but he didn’t. They might as well have been back outside the gates, in the pitch dark.

He returned without fanfare, and besides a passing surprise to find her in his tent, he made no fuss over it. Pointless to fight with him over where they were going to sleep, Leia did note he blushed when she offered to share his bed. Why not? They’d slept together before.

Luke shook his head politely and to his credit, he did look directly at her. “I’ve been on worse. So have you. The floor will be fine. How many times have you told that to Han?”

Leia returned to combing her hair, having expected Luke to bring up Han again. Exactly when she… provoked him? 

His back shivered as she circled around him. He wasn’t sure if that was his Jedi powers or instinct. Learning Leia was his sister had only confused matters, no matter how much meditation and physical training he undertook.

He cleared his throat. “I’ll turn off the light. You must be tired.”

“After all that?” She sat on the bed. “I’d like to actually see you.”

He stood there watching her, rigid shoulders and straight back. Leia recognized it as the official Republic stance, when they had to stand in formation when entering a new court or council. Luke was no more a diplomat than she was a pilot, but he did try when she dragged him to different worlds.

Luke knelt in front of her. “Let’s see if you need new…”

An excuse. Any old excuse. He took her bandaged foot in his hand and massaged it tenderly, dragging his hand to the back of her calves.

“I was worried about you,” she said. ”Is that why you came out here? There’s plenty of monsters to fight back home.”

“Where is home? Coruscant? I don’t belong there.”

“The Jedi Temple was there.”

“So was the Imperial Palace.”

He had come closer, his hand too, up her thigh. “Han doesn’t like it either, from what I’ve heard.”

“Good to know gossip can survive lightspeed.”

He held on tight to her thigh and brought her closer. “You want to know why I keep mentioning Han?”

“I think I know.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“You don’t want to forget him. You don’t want to betray him.”

Leia put her arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He was already herd, his face drawn to hers as if he had no control over his bones.

“Leia… this is crazy. You’re my…”

She moved kiss him, but he held her firm. Leia was surprised and instantly turned on. Luke had moved so fast she hadn’t noticed. 

“Is that one of your Jedi tricks?”

“They’re a little more complicated than that.”

“It’s all a little complicated,” said Leia, licking his lip. He opened his mouth to welcome her tongue, not slacking at all in his hold, but allowing her hands to move.

She tugged at his shirt, lifted it to caress and scratch his back, but undressing him would have to wait. She reached in between his legs, twirled at the hairs before grabbing his cock fully in her palm. Luke’s mouth opened wide and he let out a breath, spreading his fingers into the back of her hair and bringing her in for another kiss. She pumped and stroked, rubbing the leaking, wet, tight tip. He moaned into her neck, taking long inhales of her scent.

Luke pulled away to remove his shirt completely and stood to get rid of the rest. Leia smiled, sitting up and kissing his chest. She tugged at the sides of his pants slowly, her hands squeezing at his toned ass. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and took them back between, carefully inserting her fingers inside him. Her mouth took in his cock, He placed his hands on her head and guided her, legs laxed as her fingers carefully and slowly made their way inside and out. Too dry to continue, she focused back on his cock, bringing both hands and mouth to work intensely enough to drive his hands to hold on to fistfuls of air.

She rose too, held him close. “Luke,”

He asked breathless, a little angry. “What?”

“Are you holding back?”

“What? No? No…”

“It’s alright, you know. I’ve thought about it to. Even after. Even after finding out… who you were.”

He started to come, groaning deeply. “Leia, I swear… I wish…”

“That I wasn’t your sister,” she whispered into his ear. “But I am. Let go. Let all of it go.”

He bit his teeth down, groaning and shaking against her, coming and holding and coming as he accepted it, thinking over all the times, all the times he came against that shame. The white cum burst out of him and sprawled on her hands and against her gown. So much of it that Leia held it out to examine in front of her.

Luke pulled away, overwhelmed, waking from a fantasy come true.

Leia sat back and spread her legs, taking his cum and rubbing it over her mound on her lower lips. She spread them, showed him the pink glistening flesh. He mounted the bed carefully, making sure this was what she wanted. 

“You’re still unsure,” she said, knowing exactly what was in his mind. “Still ashamed?”

If he nodded it would be over, but she simply kissed him. “I’m your sister,” she said, taking him in her hand again. His cock was thumping red, the veins sensitive to her touch. She bought it between her lips and moved against him. “And that turns you on. And you hate it. But you love it, too.”

Luke nodded, joining the rhythm, licking his lips as the sensations multiplied. “Leia…”

“Say it.”

“My sister. My beautiful, beautiful, fucking, sister.”

The wetness had spread against their skin and hair and thighs. He entered her as much as he could, a neat and perfect half way. The second time he went deeper, and he took his time for the third. It was easy and soft and smooth, entering her and never quite leaving her. He made her moan out load.

“My lovely fucking sister.” He said, taking her leg to spread her wider. He thrust and thrust, slapping their bodies together.

Leia couldn’t control her body as it writhed against him, the pressure rising every time he cursed and called her sister. As she accepted it, that it turned her on too, she came, pushing his cock out as her pussy released a massive load of fluids. Luke stroked his cock and watched her catch her breath and close her knees in embarrassment.

He shook his head. “Open them.”

“I’ve never…”

Leia never blushed. She never came to the point of squirting. He spread apart her knees and licked at her sides, coming to the crown of her sex and tonguing it, dragging the length of his mouth all around. Leia came again against his lips, and pulled him up for a sloppy kiss. 

He turned her around to lay behind her and used all those juices to lubricate her asshole. Little by little he entered her, garnering a louder gasp with every thrust. Her put his arm around her and she held him there, willing him to thrust harder and harder. And he did. He seemed to know exactly what to do. Luke caressed her belly and reached between her legs, massaging her clit as he fucked her from behind, circling and pounding and circling and whispering the quiet shameful secret between them and coming together the moment she called him her sweet brother.

Luke came hard in her ass, pulling out and dropping back with in a haze. 

Leia turned over, her gown sticking to her sweaty skin, and her legs tangled up with his.

They looked at each other, wet hands smelling of each others sex touching, fingers playing together. 

He smiled. “How’s your foot?”

She laughed and went on top of him, but Luke turned them over to lay over her again. He kissed her chest, sucked on her nipple and nuzzled his nose between them. Entering her again, he ignored pulsating cum covered cock still recovering to please her again. And again, and all night, making up for lost time.


End file.
